Como dos hombres
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Es más guapo, más popular, más listo, el mejor... Sakura Haruno, un chico brillante por donde quiera que pase. Por supuesto, no es del agrado de todos, eso incluye a Sasuke Uchiha, quien a jurado estar sobre él. Sakura también quiere estar sobre Sasuke, aunque no de la manera que todos piensan... AU, Yaoi, Sasusaku o Sakusasu ¡SakuraMale!


Hola que tal! Espero disfruten esta historia, inspirada en la imagen de portada que encontré mientras vagaba por ahí.

Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen de portada, solo la historia y ustedes, mi querido público lector.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

* * *

El día había sido caluroso, estresante y monótono. Solo prácticas de laboratorio por equipo, donde los alumnos platican más sobre tonterías que de la materia. Por supuesto, solo a los tipos como él, Sasuke Uchiha, que se esforzaba por ser destacado y aprender, le tocaba hacer todo el trabajo de su estúpido grupo.

Cuantas ganas tenía de mandarlos a todos al demonio.

Empezando por Naruto Uzumaki, un idiota que se cree su mejor amigo. Molesto, desesperante y con un increíble talento de querer acribillarlo apenas estar cinco segundos con él. Luego venia Hinata Hyuga, una perdedora enamorada de un perdedor. Cuando trabajaba con Naruto su cerebro se estropeaba, se sonrojaba hasta la punta del pelo y no podía dejar de repetir 'Naruto-kun' esto ´Naruto-kun' lo otro. Después de escucharla le daban ganas de asesinarla también. Creía que ambos deberían ser pareja, pues eran patéticos hasta la exageración, tal vez ese siempre sería su único punto en común.

Le molestaba que el profesor Kakashi estuviese enterado de que su clase de ecología no le interesaba a nadie. Sabe que hay mejores materias a las cuales enfocarse, que en preocuparse por si la gente no tira la basura en un bote. Pero aun así, aburrido de su vida y con afán de molestar a otros desgraciados, deja un trabajo de exposición para cuatro. Tocándole con los dos sujetos que colman su paciencia.

Pero eso no es todo, porque Kakashi tiene poderes mentales y sabe cuál es la mejor manera de molestarlo. Y por eso, su cuarto integrante fue Sakura Haruno.

El muy cabrón solo se la pasaba escribiendo notas en su cuaderno, si tanto le gustaba escribir, podría al menos ayudarlo un poco con los trabajos. Lo odiaba tanto, más que a cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, más que a Naruto y Hinata.

Su odio hacia él tenía motivos, de solo pensar en ello se enfurecía demasiado.

Haruno siempre era el mejor en todo. En las calificaciones, se llevaba los mejores lugares de aprovechamiento. En la entrega de diplomas, era Kizashi Haruno y no Fugaku Uchiha quien sonreía con orgullo a la cámara mostrando el primer lugar junto con su hijo. Itachi le decía muchas veces que un segundo lugar estaba bien. Mikoto siempre se encargaba de hacerle saber lo orgullosa que estaba de él y que apreciaban su esfuerzo, pero aun así, podía sentir la pesadez que emanaba su padre al respecto.

Lo odiaba.

Era todo tan injusto. Sakura llegaba muy temprano a la escuela para pedir apuntes o tareas que no realizó en su casa como debe de ser. Mientras que él, se la pasaba toda la tarde practicando y repasando los temas. A Haruno solo le bastaba leer un poco para comprender cualquier cosa y dar una perfecta explicación sobre ello, recordándole mucho a Itachi, otro sujeto merecedor de su desprecio.

Durante las clases, por las constantes preguntas de los profesores, era Haruno quien siempre lograba levantar la mano antes que él y contestar correctamente, mientras se llevaba los elogios de la clase, Uchiha solo podía apretar los labios de frustración.

Le importaba muy poco la atención de los demás, el no era ningún vanidoso como Sakura Haruno. Pero también quería demostrar que podía ser alguien de excelencia, ¡Como lo odiaba!

.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha mirándolo. Haruno platicaba con Ino Yamanaka, una rubia tonta que babeaba por ambos, tratando de ganarse al primero que cayera. Por su parte, Ino no le gustaba, era demasiado superficial, así que podía quedarse con el presumido de Sakura si quería.

—Aunque no entiendo que le ve al cabeza de petunia—Pensó—Obviamente yo estoy mejor.

Empezó a imaginar escenarios donde el estúpido Haruno era vencido por él, cosas que pensaba con regularidad.

.

Cuando la campana sonó, Sasuke recogió todas sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila, dispuesto a irse a su entrenamiento de natación. Personalmente creía que era un deporte para gays, pero Naruto ya estaba en fútbol e Itachi en atletismo, y no quería estar con ninguno de los dos más de la cuenta.

Por supuesto, Haruno también estaba en natación. No es que hubiera querido estar con él, ya que fue Sasuke quien entro primero al equipo. Es Haruno quien se apareció un día por ahí diciendo que era el nuevo miembro, siguiéndolo como un perrito faldero.

.

Antes de entrar libremente al campo lo miró fijamente. Sakura Haruno era un chico bastante extraño. Tenía el cabello rosa y ojos verdes, colores bastantes afeminados. A sus padres debió de parecerles divertido llamar 'Sakura' a su hijo varón. Era delgado pero maculoso, aunque no en exageración, su cuerpo podría casi compararse con el suyo. Haruno tenía la misma estatura que él, y tenía una sonrisa que -según todas las chicas- lo hacían ver como un ángel caído del cielo. Patrañas.

— ¡Eah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Apresúrate que ya es tarde!—Le gritó el chico de cabellos rosas. Regalándole una de sus famosas sonrisas de ángel. Lo odiaba—Vamos Sasuke, ¿Quieres que el entrenador Obito nos deje limpiando retretes el resto de la tarde?

—Ya voy—Contestó—Molestia, ¿Por qué no te vas tú solo? Si tienes tanta prisa.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió una vez más con suavidad.

—No quiero que llegues tarde.

—No es de tu importancia.

— ¡Vaya, que malo! Y yo preocupándome por ti—le dijo con aire de depresión— ¡Eres un amigo muy cruel Sasuke!

Sasuke lo ignoró y caminó a los casilleros por su uniforme, preguntándose la razón por la cual Sakura pensaba que él le agradecería por esperarlo. Se cambiaria rápido. No quería estar tanto tiempo en compañía de esa cabeza de petunia. Y no era su amigo…

—Oye, Sasuke. ¿Te enteraste de la nueva película de Taka?, a ti te gusta ¿Verdad? Porque compre boletos y no tengo con quien ir, tampoco los quiero desperdiciar—Sakura recuperó las energías como si nada hubiera pasado—También podemos invitar a Naruto si quieres.

—No me interesa.

—No trates de engañarme porque no funcionará. Sé que eres fan de esa serie…—Haruno había abierto su casillero y saco tres boletos moviéndolos de un lado a otro y sonriendo—Mira, aquí están para que veas que no miento.

Haruno empezó a reír tanto que le recordó a Naruto.

—Sakura—la forma en la que dijo su nombre hizo que el pelirosa se detuviera—No me interesa.

Pero él no se rendiría.

— ¡Por favor!

— ¿Y porque yo? ¿Por qué no le vas a preguntar a otro?—el moreno se sacó la playera y lo miró mientras se sacaba el pantalón—O consíguete una chica mejor…

—No quiero estar con chicas. Solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke… y con Naruto.

Sasuke bufó.

—Sonaste marica Sakura. ¿Acaso te gusto?

—Quisieras infeliz—dijo con simpleza— ¿Vamos o no?

Nunca.

—Tengo cosas importantes que hacer… busca a alguien.

Sakura lo miró resignado.

—Bien, pero aun puedes cambiar de opinión.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de quitarse la ropa, Sakura tomo del propio casillero del Uchiha sus goggles y su gorra de natación, a Sasuke no le importo mucho, se ahorraba el trabajo de cargarlo por si mismo aunque realmente no fuera nada.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para la clase de Kakashi? —pregunto después de un largo silencio el pelirosa.

—Lo voy a hacer yo.

—No me parece justo, todos podemos ayudarte.

—Desde un principio fue una injusticia estar con tantos perdedores juntos, esto no es nada—Sasuke cerró su casillero después de guardar su ropa.

Sakura pensó que solo se refería a Naruto y Hinata, pero Sasuke hablaba de los tres.

—En verdad eres malo, pero aun así… — Sasuke avanzó hacía la piscina donde todos ya habían empezado sus entrenamientos, Sakura lo siguió—Ya les dije a los chicos que nos reuniríamos en tu casa, hoy.

— ¿Y quién te ha dado esa libertad de decidir? —Pregunto el moreno deteniéndose y mirándolo—No quiero tener tantos imbéciles en mi casa.

— ¡Vamos! Solo finges, pero yo sé que en el fondo tú nos quieres mucho.

—Muérete.

Sakura sonrió.

—Bueno… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?

Sasuke solo bufó.

¡Lo odiaba!

.

Uchiha fue derrotado una vez más.

Ese mismo día, pero en la habitación del Uchiha, ambos -Sasuke y Sakura- se encontraban revisando sus apuntes y acordando los puntos que iban a establecer. Pero Sakura sugirió que no empezaran hasta que los otro dos llegaran.

Mientras tanto, el pelirosa le sugirió al moreno preparar postres o bebidas para los cuatro. Sasuke casi le avienta la estufa ante tan abominable idea. Mikoto, quien siempre se encontraba en casa, estaba encantada con que Sasuke tuviera más amigos que solo Naruto, aunque su hijo repitiera constantemente que le odiaba. Además de que el pelirosa era un chico muy lindo, imagino como seria su propia vida a su lado y se sonrojo. Sasuke la miró extrañado y su madre se fue a su propia habitación murmurando cosas inentendibles. Sasuke tuvo un escalofrió.

.

—Hinata me marcó—dijo el de ojos verdes—Naruto se enfermo por comer tanto ramen, como fue idea de ella invitarlo a comer, se siente con la responsabilidad de quedarse con él. No van a venir.

— ¿Responsabilidad? Lo que en verdad quiere es violarlo ahora que está indefenso—contestó el moreno—Ese imbécil.

Sakura sonrió. No le gustó la imagen que Sasuke tenía de su amiga.

—Bueno, no creo que Hinata haga eso, es una niña muy tierna—tomo uno de sus mechones y lo acomodo atrás de su oreja—Naruto es un tonto muy afortunado, con Hinata.

— ¿Ah? —exclamó en moreno. Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí, ya sabes. Es inteligente, amable, fiel…—los ojos de Sakura empezaron adquirieron intensidad—encantadora y muy guapa.

—Espera un momento ¿Estas enamorado de Hinata? —La cara de Sasuke reflejaba incredulidad.

Sakura solo pudo girar la cabeza sin contestar. Sasuke interpretó eso como un sí.

—No puede ser, sabes que es un amor imposible ¿verdad? —Le dijo Sasuke retomando la palabra—Tu lo dijiste, Naruto es quien se la ganó… sin hacer nada, claro.

—No hables de ella como si fuese un objeto—Haruno lo miró con enfado.

Sasuke le regresó la mirada molesta. Luego sonrió divertido.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarte, petunia.

.

—Hoy estás hablando de más—Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía ¿no? —el otro chico dejo de tomarle importancia al asunto.

—No me refiero a eso, es en general—el Uchiha lo miró de reojo—Hoy estas muy hablador.

—Bueno, estamos en mi casa, suelo ser así con mi familia.

— ¡Estás diciendo que soy como de tu familia! —El chico mostró una larga sonrisa, cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos sobre su nuca— ¡Que tierno eres Sasuke!

Su cambio de humor fue tan repentino que Sasuke creyó que tal vez era bipolar, o estaba loco.

— ¡No me refiero a eso estúpido!—quiso golpearlo, pero Sakura fue más rápido y se levantó antes de que Sasuke llegara a tocarlo. El moreno lo imito y dio puñetazos al aire, ya que el otro los esquivaba mientras se carcajeaba, aumentado la furia del Uchiha.

— ¡No me pegas! —Sakura no hacía más que tentar al Uchiha— ¡No me pegas!, ¡No me pegas! —empezó a cantar.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más furioso, que golpeaba sin fijarse en lo que tiraba a su paso. La situación fue divertida hasta cierto punto para ambos, primero el burlón era el Uchiha y luego fue Haruno. Después de que Sakura esquivara otra vez el puño de Sasuke, esta impactó contra uno de los tubos de la litera del Uchiha. El moreno retrocedió tomando su mano afectada con la otra y sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

El moreno gruñó por el dolor y el pelirosa se sintió culpable por ello.

— ¡Rayos Sasuke, te ayudo!—dijo nervioso, arrodillándose frente a él.

— ¡Déjame maldito idiota! —gritó el otro.

—No te enojes conmigo, fuiste tu el que te alocaste por un simple comentario—

— ¡Cállate ya! —dijo aun molesto y tallándose la mano— ¡Esto es culpa tuya, tú me seguiste provocando!

—Déjame arreglarlo entonces—Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke y este no la aparto.

Aunque haya dicho que lo arreglaría, la verdad no sabía qué hacer. En los nudillos del moreno había una pequeña herida de la cual brotaba sangre y solo lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Desde pequeño, cuando él tenía accidentes así, solía lamer la sangre de su herida. No solo la limpiaba, sino que también lo relajaba.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, acercó la mano de Sasuke hasta su boca y su lengua recorrió la zona donde había sangre. Después de que no quedara rastro, lamio solo la parte de la herida. Ésta era pequeña, se encontraba justo por debajo del dedo índice de la mano derecha. Sakura empezó a presionar con su lengua y más sangre salió de sus nudillos, tomándola toda entre sus labios y cerrando los ojos.

.

Sasuke realmente no sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan cercano con alguien y de esa manera. Podría apartar al pelirosa, pero una parte de sí mismo no quería que parara. Le gustaba la sensación de tener a Sakura Haruno lamiéndole la mano como si fuese un perro o un esclavo, se sentía tan superior en ese momento no le importó pensar en nada más.

La herida había terminado de sangrar, pero Sakura no podía parar. Deslizó suavemente su lengua de manera lenta por dedos de Sasuke y después entre ellos. Giró la mano y empezó otra vez con la palma, desde la muñeca hasta la punta de los dedos del moreno. Sasuke ya no lo encontró tan divertido como al principio, pero tampoco se sentía molesto de lo que pasaba, cuando Sakura beso su palma y luego el frente de sus dedos supo que debía terminar.

—Espera un momento—dijo el moreno—Sakura ya para.

Pero el pelirosa no deseaba hacerlo, beso la punta del dedo índice del Uchiha. El moreno sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Eso inmediatamente lo asustó, así que empujó al chico frente a él y se levanto de la silla.

— ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? —Dijo Sasuke con un tono indignado—Te dije que pasaras.

Sakura se levantó del suelo.

—Yo…—contestó con poco perdido en sí—Creí que te relajaría.

—Lo hubiese hecho si no fueras un hombre—Sasuke limpio rápidamente su mano llena de saliva del pelirosa—Sakura, será mejor que te vayas.

—Pero…

—Yo terminare solo el trabajo, como siempre…—abrió la puerta de la habitación—De cualquier manera solo eres un estorbo aquí.

Sakura pensó que tal vez era lo mejor.

—…Bien— se inclinó a recoger su mochila, su rostro estaba inexpresivo—Nos vemos mañana.

—Hpm.

Y Sakura se fue.

Sasuke no quiso pensar en la que acababa de pasar, ni en lo que pasaría más adelante. En ese momento solo cerró su cabeza al mundo y se concentro en su estúpida tarea sobre la basura. Apretó la pluma con tanta fuerza que termino rompiéndola. No podía concentrarse, no le molestaba el hecho de que Sakura lo haya babeado, sino que él, Sasuke Uchiha, disfrutó de la sensación…

Definitivamente odiaba a Sakura Haruno...

.

Continuara…


End file.
